


Quomodo Prohibere Mortem - Dec 7, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [24]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Ethan Destroys Mark’s Van with a Bat, Cults, Dec 7, I actually like this one lol, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's in latin, Memento mori, Title should translate to: How to Prevent Death, Unus Annus, Weird lore I made up on the spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: everyone always joked about Unus Annus being a cult.so I made a fic about a cult, based on Unus Annus- Inky
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	Quomodo Prohibere Mortem - Dec 7, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Based On: The beginning of Ethan Destroys Mark’s Van with a Bat
> 
> "Oh hey, wakey wakey  
> Time is up  
> Time is gone  
> The devil is gonna take you away now , so 
> 
> You just  
> You just sit back and relax  
> This ‘ill all be over soon
> 
> This will all be over soon…"  
> \- Eef (according to my notes)

The people are chanting. Chanting in the languages of the dead.  
They circle around nem in the darkness, never too close to nir body, but never too far either.  
They’re Chanting. Always Chanting.  
For the clock is always ticking.  
Down  
Down  
Down  
For all of them it’s ticking.  
They want it to stop.  
They want more time. Why can’t they have more time?!  
Chanting, always?  
But now the chanting stops.

A figure, dressed in one of the hoodies the people are wearing, approaches nem.  
The people crowd closer, jockeying for sight of a King.  
The silence is stifling- like the air has been sucked from their lungs.  
Their King whispers to the body, “Wakey wakey.”  
The silence becomes stunned, as they suck in a collective breath. They would murmur, but they have no idea what to say. They didn’t know the body was still alive. Is this really the price that must be paid?

They glance at one another before their attention is drawn back to their King and the body, by the shifting of the intended sacrifice. Many gulp as nir muscles tense and ne struggles, only to freeze as their King lifts nir head.  
In the quiet the words pierce the air they all breathe.

“Time is up.” their King chirps, his small, twisted smile barely visible in the soft red light. The people all freeze, wondering as a collective _When will our time be up?_ They don’t want it to be up. They want to last forever. Why can’t they last forever? _Why can’t they be Eternal?_

Either oblivious or not caring about the peoples’ panic their King continues, “Time is gone.” 

His smile twists just a bit further into mania and tears are streaming down at least half his subjects' faces. The King grips the bound human’s face just a bit too tight and ne winces. The King’s smile fades and his grip doesn’t loosen as he briefly succumbs to the rage he feels at his subjects' doubt, before composing himself and forcing his face into another grin. They are afraid, he can sense it in the air and he hates that they do not trust their King to keep them from their graves. He must show them. He must show them the way. He will not be alone for the rest of his days. 

“The devil is gonna take you away now,” Internally the King laughs at the notion, but it is a commonly held belief- and has been for many, many years. His subjects would not understand if he tried to explain now- so citing the devil is the best way to go. The people believe they see their King’s lips twitch and somehow they find it comforting. An undercurrent of anxiety swims within them all, but for now they are calm.

“So, You just.” The King continues and the human glares at him, and at the monsters the people have become. They all stare at nem with cold eyes and plastic smiles, tear stains reflect the warm light on some of their faces. Ne can sense their curiosity and the electric sickness that infects their minds. They had been worried for a second, but now their only concerns are with themselves. 

“You just sit back and relax.” Mostly, the human is confused. Ne doesn’t understand why ne is here or what the King intends to do with nem. Sure ne is tied to a chair in a dark room but ne is more worried about the impact the tightly-tied ropes will have on nir wrists than anything else. After all, the human is Eternal.

“This’ll all be over soon.” The King is unsure whether he is comforting more, his subjects or himself. He knows the human is Eternal, that is why ne is the perfect sacrifice. The King grins another sick grin as he pulls a small bone knife from his hoodie pocket. The people gasp as the carved bone gleams unnaturally bright in the dark room. Their faces reflect awe.

“This will all be over soon.”  
The King lifts the knife.

The people take up their Chanting again.

Ne is confused by the fear that fills nem.  
Ne laughs.

The pain is unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 700~
> 
> I'm actually kinda proud of myself for this one, though it could still be better- I want to try getting to bed before 1 am ;-;


End file.
